


Cleaning House

by Sarphy_Malengo



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 05:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17319245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarphy_Malengo/pseuds/Sarphy_Malengo
Summary: He hears them before he sees them. He shouldn't be surprised anymore, seeing as most of his mornings starts off this way.





	Cleaning House

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in 9 years, so bear with me and I hope you like.

He hears them before he sees them. He shouldn't be surprised anymore, seeing as most of his mornings starts off that way. He grumbles to himself, the two warm bodies that usually flanks both sides of him are gone, and their places in their bed had gone cold. How long have they let him sleep in for? Shuffling out of the covers, he makes his way to the bathroom, brushing his teeth and using the toilet, mind still foggy from sleep. He smiles to himself though as laughter reaches his ears, followed by a squawk. Finally making his way down the hall, he stops himself, leaning against the doorway of the kitchen and just watches. 

Watches as Dean pretends to use to broom that he is using to sweep the floors as a microphone, singing off key while Seth is at the sink. The bright yellow gloves he's using to wash the food from their dinner from the previous night are soaked as he tries to move his hips in tune with Dean's singing. Dean ends up coming right up behind Seth, his face in a playful grin as broom comes down the floor with a bang, before wrapping his arms around Seth's waist and wrap around him.

"I'm never going to finish if you keep on distracting me, you know," Seth huffs out but there is a warmth in his voice. "And we still have to clean the bathroom after."

Dean lets out a groan, his face turning in slightly to kiss Seth's neck.

"Make Roman do it. That lazy ass hasn't gotten out of bed yet," Seth just laughs and hums in agreement. "We should make him wear something skimpy. Make it better for us when he's bending over to scrub the toilet."

"Anything specific that you had in mind?"

Dean and Seth both yell out at the same time, turning around to face the body at the doorway. One of Seth's gloved soaked hand raises quickly over his heart, while his other hand jets out to grasp onto Dean. Roman lets out a deep laugh before slowly making his way over to the others. Dean recovers pretty quickly though, his eyebrow quirking before moving away from Seth, his hand going in to touch Roman's side.

"I'm thinking something in a dark purple," Dean turns back to Seth and throws him a wink. "What do you think about that, babe?"

Seth starts to take off the gloves, a dark water mark from where it had rested on his t-shirt evident on his chest. He smiles though, a small laugh escaping his lips before nodding. Dean looks back at Roman, the dimple that Roman loves so much prominent on the other mans face. Roman steps closer to Dean, arms coming up around his shoulders as he pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

"Don't think I have that colour," Roman murmurs, moving back and smiling before placing a small kiss on Dean's lips.

"Well, good thing for you we are out of milk, because someone likes to drink it straight from the carton and puts it back in the fridge when it's empty," Seth pipes in, his eyes fixed solely on Dean. His face quickly flickers from a frown to a smirk. "Guess we will have to make another stop after the grocery store then."

Dean runs over to Seth, grabbing his face in both hands before sloppily kissing him.

"This is why I love you," he kisses him again before bending down to pick up the forgotten broom and placing it in the corner of the room. He claps his hands together, pointing at Seth. "Make a full grocery list babe," another clap, finger towards Roman this time. "Clothes out of dryer," clap, pointing towards himself, his eyes wild in thought. "I will take out the trash, we will go to the grocery store, then...purple. Yes purple."

Without another word, Dean jets off, leaving an amused Seth and Roman still in the kitchen, no doubt gathering all of the garbage from around the house. Seth just moves towards Roman.

"I have to make sure I put stuff down to make margaritas. We're going to need something to do while we watch you bend over," Seth looks at Roman slyly before the larger man kisses him. It's slow at first, the Roman's tongue tries and find a home against Seth's but Seth ends up pulling back, that sly look back on his face before he moves away from the larger man. "Remember, the faster the clothes are out of the dryer and we leave, the sooner we can get back and..."Seth throws him a wink. "You know, purple."

Roman groans, scrubbing a hand over his face. Right, yes. Dryer. Grocery store. Purple.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the wrestlingkink 2 for the prompt:
> 
> Just the Shield doing cute, domestic things like going to the beach together, going grocery shopping or even attempting to clean their house. I just want some domestic Shield fluff.


End file.
